<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confidence and Obsession by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853679">Confidence and Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hypnosis, Trance - Freeform, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sporty gal decides that her best friend needs a bit of confidence. It works far better than she ever could've imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confidence and Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“H-Hypnosis? M-Mina, what are you on about?”</p><p>The voice of a shy-looking girl, whose appearance could be mildly explained as dreary given the heavy bed of ruffled violet hair and darker colored sweatshirts that she usually wore, quietly echoed through the classroom that she usually hung out in with her favorite friend.</p><p>“Oh, I just heard that it’s possible to give people confidence by hypnotizing them. I thought that’d be neat to use on you, so you could get a bit of a backbone.” Her friend, the athletic Magatsu Mina, chimed as she leapt off the table she sat on. “‘cuz otherwise you’re just going to get bullied by others when I’m not there. I’ve heard the rumors, Rika. You really gotta stand up for yourself more often.”</p><p>Despite the warm tone coming from the athletic girl, it was hard for Nitta Rika to follow her advice. Mostly because despite her own athleticism, given their shared passion for sprinting, she didn’t have the outlook of a proper practitioner. Which meant that a lot of the advice she heard fell on deaf ears, her own confidence being something that hardly existed.</p><p>“B-But…” This, however, was a different matter. This wasn’t advice, this was a parlour trick that Mina had been tricked into believing. That’s what Rika thought anyway, even if she couldn’t properly put it into words. “I-Is it safe..?”</p><p>The sporty brunette grinned from ear to ear. “Dunno! We won’t know until we try it.” She chimed, not about to let uncertainty stop her in her tracks. Especially when she was this close to helping her friend out. “So, hold on…”</p><p>As the brunette ruffled through her pockets, the violet-haired girl was on the verge of just storming out of there. She didn’t want to be a part of this. She wanted to deal with whoever had told her friend that lie, so they wouldn’t ever try it again… And, maybe when all of it was over, she’d ask her to go out with her…</p><p>Unfortunately, everything inside her mind was just a wish. Something that she couldn’t act on. Something that she truly wanted, yet something that her heart didn’t let her do. Because she was scared. Of the consequences. Of committing. She didn’t like to do any of that, which was why she stuck so close to a girl who knew how to speak her mind. How to deal with everyone and everything. Even if she was worried for her, she had to sit there and wait instead of doing anything…</p><p>“There, I knew I brought it!” Mina cried out with a bright smile on her face as she pulled out a coin on a string, a simple little contraption meant to facilitate the hypnotic process. “Okay, so, I just have to swing this in front of your face, and then it’ll work its magic. That’s what those guys said, anyway.”</p><p>Rika looked at the coin, a little bit of sweat running down the side of her head. She didn’t have it in her heart to tell her that it was probably a bunch of bull. She just wanted her to be happy. And the best way to do so was to lie and play along. So she nodded, slowly focusing her eyes on the coin.</p><p>Only for the athletic girl to suddenly swing it rapidly from side to side, leaving her eyes little time to focus on the motion. “M-Mina, isn’t that…'' She muttered, before stopping herself mid way and letting her figure it out herself.</p><p>Mina blinked a couple of times as it didn’t seem to work, frowning as she pulled the coin back into her hand. “Did they trick me? Hrmmm…” She muttered, rubbing the palm of her hand up against her head for a few seconds before the lightbulb turned on inside her head. “Right, no, I got it. I got it!”</p><p>This time, she started swinging it slowly. Deliberately. She used as much of her strength to remain as delicate as possible instead of using it to swing it harder, using that degree of control to keep the pendulum constantly swaying.</p><p>Rika’s eyes slowly followed the motion, nodding along. It was actually very relaxing, seeing that thing swing back and forth in front of her eyes. It was just slow enough that she could focus completely on the coin, as it went back, forth, back and forth…</p><p>Back… forth… back… forth… back…</p><p>Though she had dismissed it as hearsay or something used by people trying to hurt the sporty girl, she didn’t realize that hypnosis was effective as long as the victim had an inner desire for it to work. And since she didn’t want to hurt her friend’s feelings by pointing out that it was nothing but a bunch of nonsense, she ultimately fell into a trance prompted by the repetitive swaying…</p><p>As her friend’s head started lulling forward, Mina began to grin. “Well, I’ll be damned. It’s actually working.” She chimed, rubbing her hands together after pocketing her coin. Now, she just had to give her the right things to focus on. Then after she snapped her out of the trance, she should act just like she asked…</p><p>“Okay. Rika. Can you hear me? Nod once if you can.” The brunette asked, and the violet haired girl slowly and deliberately nodded to indicate obedience. “Great. Okay, listen closely.” She took a deep breath, before putting her hands on her friend’s cheeks just to make sure that she’d hear everything.</p><p>A bit of sweat ran down the athlete’s face as she looked straight into those dull yet beautiful eyes. And in the spur of the moment, her thoughts decided to make a u-turn straight to where they shouldn’t go.</p><p>“Rika. When you come out of your trance… When you awaken from all of this, I want you to forget everything about the idea of restraint. I don’t want you to ever worry about holding back. I want you to speak and act according to your mind at all times. I know you try and look out for me, but I can’t show my appreciation unless you speak up more about it. Okay?”</p><p>The words that Mina spoke were slowly being soaked into her friend’s mind, snipping away at her inhibitions. She wanted her to be more confident. She wanted her to be honest. But most importantly, she wanted her to, according to those heartfelt words, to be more direct with her. Whatever that meant was up to the brain to interpret, and considering the head on the violet-haired girl’s shoulders, maybe giving her full rein like that wasn’t the best idea…</p><p>Once it seemed like she had nothing left to say, the brunette let out a deep sigh and rubbed her fingers against her forehead. Putting her feelings into words like that was a difficult task, even for somebody as open as her. Now, she just had to hope that it all worked.</p><p>“Rika. One more thing. When I snap my fingers, you’ll return to normal, outside of acting according to your new commands. Understand?” She implanted the last trigger, smiling as she saw the confirming nod from her friend.</p><p>*SNAP*</p><p>The violet-haired girl blinked a couple of times as she felt her heart racing. What just happened? Was she out cold? Had she passed out during studying again? Had she run the entire marathon with her beloved Mina? Was she sore all over? Had she finally gotten her into bed where the two could cuddle all night long?</p><p>As her mind caught up to everything around her, she was more than a little disappointed to see that none of her fantasies had come true. Instead, she was sitting on one of the usual chairs in the classroom, her body a little sweatier than usual being the only change that had occurred while she was out.</p><p>“Well? How do you feel now, Rika? Do you feel more confident? Do you think you can stop those bullies from calling you bad names?” The brunette that had hypnotized her chimed, her hands currently behind her head as she grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>Something clicked inside Rika’s head as she looked straight at Mina. Her heart was pounding against her chest harder than ever. And there was only one explanation for this, one thing that could possibly give her context…</p><p>The girl was exactly what she wanted. And unlike every other time she had looked at her, she couldn’t stop that need from filling her heart and controlling her.</p><p>Her body moved on its own accord, a little warm breath leaving her lips as she stepped closer to the fitter girl. “Mmmm… Mmmhm! I feel great…” She giggled, her voice sounding more than a little foreboding as she stepped closer to her precious friend.</p><p>“That’s great! So, what do you wanna do now that you have more confidence? Just tell me, I’ll help you out with whatever it is that you want. Promise!” Mina giggled, unaware of just what she had unleashed. Or just how much danger she was in.</p><p>Rika licked her lips a little as she put her hands on the brunette’s hips, her head leaning over her shoulder as she whispered into that vulnerable ear. “I think I want you, Minaaaa…” She giggled, only to force her down against the ground in one fell swoop…</p><p>The brunette’s expression changed from confident and happy to pure confusion. And maybe a little bit of arousal, considering the red on her cheeks. “R-Rika? W-What are you saying, exactly?” She whimpered, unused to her friend being this forward.</p><p>She didn’t get to worry about this kind of stuff for too long, as their lips quickly met and sealed away her voice thanks to their tongues playing with one another. All while their eyes stared into each other, their emotions on full display during the intimate kiss.</p><p>Rika pulled back not many moments later as she wrapped her arms tighter around the girl that she loved, her breath growing stronger alongside her unshackled will powering her grip. “I’m saying what I’ve always wanted to say, Mina. I want you. I want nothing but you. I’ve wanted you since we’ve met in kindergarten, and because of how close you’ve stuck to me since then, those feelings never stopped..!”</p><p>Her words were the words of a girl that had broken on some level. But there wasn’t time for Mina to dwell on them for long, especially not as she was repositioned slightly, leading to one of her legs sticking into the air while being hugged by the thoroughly unsettling violet-haired yandere…</p><p>“But ever since we joined high school, you’ve been trying to avoid me… You’ve been trying to be with others! And because they keep looking at you, I don’t get to look at you..! It’s not fair, it’s not fair at all! I want nobody but me to look at you, Mina..!” The violet-haired girl cried out, biting into her lip as she suddenly shoved herself forward.</p><p>At that moment, their crotches collided. Their pussies made contact, their clits struck against one another, and a mess of pleasure-filled moans echoed around them. The whirlwind of passion grabbed them and refused to let go.</p><p>Rika continued to ram her crotch into her friend’s, using that leg she forced her to lift as support for her thrusts. And the more she did it, the more their pleasure continued to swirl around. Whether it was the juices staining their panties, or the cries that were threatening to burst out of the room at any point.</p><p>Mina couldn’t understand anything. Whether it was the sudden shift in her friend’s behavior from shy cutie who could never explain her feelings to a dominant yandere who admitted her love, or the fact she was currently being fucked as violently as a girl could be. But at the same time, the pleasure filling her brain was too much for her. And so she let herself get swept along…</p><p>Their cries soon came to a climax as their orgasms resounded throughout the classroom, the two friends left utterly breathless thanks to it. And yet, this was not enough for the violet-haired girl, as she slowly started lifting herself back up…</p><p>With Rika’s gaze peering down at her, Mina could only wonder what else she had in store for her. What else she could subject her to, as a show of the love she had for her…</p><p>Her confused expression curled into a smile, as she put her trust in the one she loved… And awakened a submissive streak in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>